


10 Bike Rides and a Kiss

by MsAnimeManga4ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bike Riding, Fluff, M/M, picture prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAnimeManga4ever/pseuds/MsAnimeManga4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Dean rode past the man with the dark hair, the striking blue eyes, and the nice smile that was directed his way at their eye contact, he couldn't look away, and almost turned off the path and crashed into a tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Bike Rides and a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Picture Prompt  
> Art by:  
> drownedintea.tumblr.com

 

 

 

During spring time Dean liked to go on bike rides when he needed to clear his head. It was a nice sensation to feel the air blow past him as he moved, and to feel the sun on his back. It was the kind of break he needed from the drama that could be created due to sharing a house with his brother Sam. He liked to go down to the park, where he had all kinds of winding paths to choose from. To be honest, these weren't the only reasons he continued to take rides through the park. You see, someone else had a similar idea to his. 

The first time Dean rode past the man with the dark hair, the striking blue eyes, and the nice smile that was directed his way at their eye contact, he couldn't look away, and almost turned off the path and crashed into a tree. When he righted himself he looked around with a red face, hoping no one had seen. 

The second time Dean managed to notice more than just his face and took note of the tie, dress shirt, and dress pants the man wore. Maybe he went out on his rides during his lunch break. Dean couldn't think of any other reason why someone would be riding their bike in the middle of the day in their work clothes. 

The third time gave the man a smile himself and even brought himself to say a quick hi. This time the man's smile was a little brighter when he gave a hello back. 

The fourth time Dean slowed down when he saw the man come around the bend and told him his name. He finally learned the man's name was Castiel. 

The fifth time Dean asked, "come here often?" and Castiel laughed as he rode past. For some reason Dean felt he had never heard a sound so beautiful. 

The sixth time Castiel made a funny face, making Dean laugh at his sudden childishness. 

The seventh time Dean asked Castiel how he was when he figured he was in earshot. Castiel said he was good, if not a little stressed. "Same man," Dean answered. They wished each other luck at the same time, making them giggle. 

The eighth time Dean came to a complete stop, and when Castiel got up to him he stopped too.

"So is this your break during work?" he asked.

Castiel nodded. 

"I go for a quick ride to stretch my legs. I'm stuck behind a desk in an office all day."

"Ah, man, that stinks. I work from home. What do you do?"

"Oh you're lucky. I work for a magazine."

"Cool. I translate books."

"What languages?"  
"French and Russian."

Castiel looked impressed. 

"Wow."

Dean shrugged. 

"Apparently I have a knack for learning languages. Anyway, I should let you go. You probably have to get back to work."

"Oh, right. Yes, I should go. Have a nice day Dean."

"You too Cas."

The ninth time they stopped and talked for what ended up being an hour until Castiel realized he needed to get back to work and left in a rush. Dean wished it could have lasted longer. It had been the best conversation he'd had in a while. Not to mention it was filled to the brim with flirtations and Dean's innuendoes that weren't exactly rejected by Castiel. 

The tenth time Dean stopped, handed Castiel a piece of paper with his number on it, planted a kiss right on Castiel's lips, and rode off with a smirk on his face, leaving Cas with a dazed, wistful expression in his wake. A minute later he got a call from an unknown number. Castiel told him to "hold it right there" and came peddling furiously up to Dean. He stopped, threw his bike to the side of the path, walked up to Dean, and gave him a kiss so passionate Dean wondered if lip fucking was a thing.

During spring time Dean liked to go on bike rides when he needed to clear his head. It was a nice sensation to feel the air blow past him as he moved, and to feel the sun on his back. It was the kind of break he needed from the drama that could be created due to sharing a house with his brother Sam. He liked to go down to the park, where he had all kinds of winding paths to choose from. To be honest, these weren't the only reasons he continued to take rides through the park. You see, Dean's boyfriend loved to bike through the park to stretch his legs since he spent all day stuck behind a desk, and Dean wasn't one to pass up the opportunity to get to spend time with him. 

 

 


End file.
